Steve's adventure!
by aronboy98
Summary: Fairy tail's members are all ways open for new recruits to add to the family of fairy tail but are they ready for a very odd someone. That odd someone is Steve, Steve the skeleton with a childish but split personality.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: introduction

 **Hello everyone! This is gonna be my first fic! Exciting i know but also a bit nervous because its my first fic. And because its gonna be my first fic my writing isnt gonna be the best of the best...but ill try y best. Without further ado enjoy.  
**

Fiore:some random farm-

it was a beautiful day, birds chirping, sun is shining. Unfortunately dark mages where at the farm taking all their belongings.

"Please sir i beg you we do not have anything else" the farmer begged the mages.

"pff like thats all you have" "where is the rest like we demanded!" the dark mage's said.

"This is all we have we dont have anything else".

The dark mages looked at one another and nodded. "who says that we want more money?"

"we know you also have a that young lady over there" the mage said pointing at a young girl of the age of 16 peeking around the corner.

"dont u dare lay a hand on my daughter" the farmer said with anger. "Oh are we being aggressive?".

Meanwhile somewhere near the farm-

A large figure was walking towards the farm. He was coverd from head to toe in heavy armour coverd in spikes. His helmet had large horns coming out the sides of it. His face could not be seen by daylight or anyone for that matter. He carried a large backpack with a sleeping back strapped on top. the only thing that could be seen where 2 small wite dots staring from the darkness of the helmet. he walked at a slow pace but was almsot there.

Meanwhile at the farm-

"leave her alone!" the old farmer yelled at the mages who where now holding onto the girl. "one step forward gramps and youll daughter is gonna see your lifeless corpse infront of her".

"DAMN YOU BASTARDS!" he yelled. "Now we should be leaving becasue we got other.." he was stopped mid sentence when he heard a loud clanging and foot steps getting near.

*stomp* *stomp* *stomp* "what the?.." he said before going completely pale when he saw a towering man in wicked looking armour looking down at him. "hell?...". The man grabbed the dark mage by the troat and held him infrond of his helmet. The dark mage struggled a bit before the man trew the mage against a tree with immense force.

he was about to look at the other mage who was nowhere to be seen when he looked at the exit where suprise suprise the other mage was running away as fast as he could.

The farmer and the girl on the other hand stood there pale as well as they where at the point of almost pissing themselfs. The farmer broke the silence by saying "are you going to kill us?".

the man stood there for a moment giving him teh death stare before.."why would i do that?! you seem like a nice person afterall!" a cheering exciting but childish voice said. the farmer and the girl stood there with open mouths at what they just heard.

"Are you too OkAaaay?!". "yes we are okay now" the farmer said. "oh okay becAuse you seem a lIttle pale.." he coudnt finish his sentence when he was embrassed by the girl with tears in her eyes "THANK SO MUCH FOR SAVING US SIR!THANK THAN YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.." she went on for a little while but ended when she finaly let go of him.

"well my daughter is thankfull but thank you sir for saving my daughter from those dark mages". "No problem sir! i was actually going to ask where Hargeon is, im kinda lost." "well hargeon is a couple of miles to the east from here, hold on ill give you a map."

"okay sir!" he waited for a bid before the old farmer returned with a map. "also i never asked your name by the way, wat is is it?"

"oh my name is Steve sir and whats yours?!" he said excited. "my name is richard nice to meet you and this is my daughter kalista" "pleasure to meet you too kalista." "pleasure aswell steve" kallista said.

"also why did you think i was gonna kill you?" Steve said in a confused tone. "well look at the armour your wearing, it looks like it was forged in the firey pits of hell!" the Richard said. "well its is very comfortable to be honest and i think it looks pretty cool" Steve said in a casual tone.

well now you know where hargeon is you can be on your way, i still need to bring in the crops" Richard said. "well sir if you want i could help you with that!" Steve said excited.

"you would really help me? i mean its like 2 whole fields and you also need to get to hargeon right?" richard said. "Nonesense! Hargeon can wait! you know what im gonna do the crops while u do the relax for a while" Steve said excited.

"are u sure Steve? you do know that you than need to do 2 whole fields right, also you need to borrow my scythe.." Richard was cut of by steve "Dont worry ive got my own scythe! **Re-Equip!** " steve shouted as in a bright flash of light a Large wicked looking scythe apeared in steves hand.

The farmer was looking wide eyed at the massive scythe steve was holding. "see you when im done!" steve said as he excitedly ean towards the crops and started gentle cutting them down. Richard stood there watching the Armored man cut the crops down while he humed a song. "well ima thake a nap before i start aswell, the poor kid would like some help later on" richard said with a smile while he walked towards his chair and sat in it and closed his eyes.

2 hours later-

"Hey sir!" Richard woke when he heard the excited and childish voice as he opened his eyes and looked in front of him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAAAAT!?" Richard screamed as he saw all the crops cut down with Steve waving his arms at him. "HOW DIT YOU DO IT SO FAST!? THOSE WHERE 2 WHOLE FIELDS! OF CORN AND GRAIN!" Richard yelled at steve who looked at him in confusion.

"but sir isnt thAt a GOod thing?" steve said in a confused tone. "where did you put the corn and grain anyway?!" richard said. "over there in the storage silo, i even sorted them for you" steve said. Richard could not believe his eyes at the sight. All the crops where indeed in the silo and sorted. "my boy im am gratefull what you have done for me, i wish i could reward you but those dark mages stole most of our money".

"actually sir that one who crashed into the tree there had your money. here it is!" steve said as he showed him the large bag.

"well in that case ill reward you with 100,000 Jewels" richard said as he was giving the money to steve. "thank you sir... that was very kind of you sir" steve said. "please Steve call me Richard allready, and dont be suprised with the reward you earned it" richard said.

"well i gues ill be on my way! have a great day Richard!".

"wait Steve before you go would you maybe show us your face? with ha voice like that there must be a young face full of live behind that helmet!"

"well depands on if you find a skull a young face richard.." Steve said. "s..s..skull?..." kalista said with a frightend look.

Steve took his helmet of and Richard and kalista where now looking at skeletons face. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH A SKELETON!" Richard and kalista said at the same time while both runing away screaming to their home.

"*sigh* they allways do that when i show a part of my body" steve said while he headed east towards hargeon while humming his song.

 **A/N: Holy damn that was a long chapter. and alot of typing. Hope you enjoyed it and dont forget to rewiew! it means alot to me. cya later! Peace! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it has been a while. . Like a year or something and I decided to make a second chapter.**

 **I guess. . enjoy :|**

Chapter 2: Hargeon

It was yet another start of a great day again. And steve was still wandering while looking on the map cheking if he was going the right way, atleast he thought he was going the right way. "hhhmmmmm...i should be getting near hargeon" Steve said while wandering trough the forest. he looked left and right seeing the forest animals and plant life in all its glory. Birds where chirping, deer where eating grass, butterfly's where flying around. "Nature can be beautiful at times, but i do have to be on my way!" Steve said as he wandert along.

2 hours of walking later-

"I made it!" Steve cheered as he stood inside hargeon. He looked from side to side seeing people talking, buying things from shops and looking at him with raised eyebrow. "Now i can finaly get what i allways wanted!" Steve said to no one particular. He walked trough the Streets of the town while looking for the thing he wanted. he didnt notice that alot of people where eyeing him. "Hmmmmm. . .maybe this place has it!" he said infront of a shop.

Meanwhile inside the shop-

"What!, you mean to tell there is only one magic shop in this whole town!?" Lucy said to the shopkeeper. "well if so the people around here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk, i recon most people in town dont even use magic. i built this shop to sell to the wizards who happen to be passing through." the shopkeeper said. "Awww man i came all this way for nothing." "now now dont say that lady i have all the latest goods let me show you a few" "this colors magic is very popular all the young girls really seem to like it, it lets you change the color of your clothes anytime you want." the shopkeeper said. "i allready have one of those, what i really want are some powerfull gate keys" "hhhmm hate keys, thats a rare request" "Oh woaw you have the little doggy!" lucy said looking at the gate key. "yes but that one isnt really powerfull you know.." "yhea i know but i really really want it" lucy said holding the key. "how much is it?" "20,000 jewels" the shop keeper said. lucy looked a little shocked at the price. "how much was that again?" lucy asked. "i said 20,000 jewel". at that moment Steve bursts through the door and lucy and the shopkeeper look at steve with wide eye's. Steve slowly walked over both lucy and the shopkeeper still wide eyed and shocked a little by the looks of him, heavy armour, a helmet that covert his face, spiked shoulderplates and 2 white dots that steared from the darkness of his helmet. When he was standing right in front of them his cheerful and childish voice broke the silence. "Do you sell fishing rods?" Steve asked the shopkeeper. There was complete silence for a whole 30 seconds becasue lucy and the shopkeeper where just suprised by his friendly voice and steve awaited his awnser. "umm...sir? are u allright" steve asked the shopkeeper. "oh yes im fine, but no i do not sell fishing rods" the shopkeeper said. "Oh well, have good day!" Steve said walking out of the shop. 'Well that was weird' Lucy thought. As Steve walked out of the shop he noticed another shop with a gaint fish hanging above the entrance. "Maybe is one sells fishingrods!". Steve went inside and was greeted with a whole lot of shouting. He saw fishing equipment everywhere from bait to fishing rods to Spears and harpoons. "EY YOU THERE! You seem to be looking for something specific. Tell me what it might be." A man said. "Well I am looking for fishing rods but I don't know which one I should choose". "Well let's start by telling me what standards you want it to meet". "Well it needs to be a okay size not to big and not to small. It needs to be sturdy enough so it doesn't break easily. And it needs to be able to catch fish that are about twice as small as me". The man thought for a minute than started looking and came back with a quite big looking fishing rod. "Well this one should do all of those things" he said showing it to Steve. "How much is it?". "150000 jewels". ". . .ah. . do you happened to have a cheaper one? I only have 100000 jewels". The man thought for a moment before he started looking again. While he was looking Steve's eye caught sight of something, Wich was a large spear. He walked over to it to take a closer look. It looked very sturdy and comfortable and had a singular sharp tip. "Heh, I see the tulok has caught your eye. Well it's a very good spear for armored fish and okay against regular fish. It also comes with 10 meters of line too". "That sounds great but what is the price". "50000 jewels". "I'll take it!" Steve said excitedly.

Later. 

Steve walked out of the shop with his new fishing excited to try it out.

Steve walked to a not so populated part of the docks, requiped his new fishing spear and started looking for fish. Once he spotted one he threw his spear...and missed. "Darn... better try again!" So he tried again...

And again

And again..

And again..

And again...

And again...

And.. again...

And.. again...

And... again...

And... again...

And . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Wat where we talking about again? Oh yhea Steve was fishing... almost forgot.

Eventually it became evening and was still trying his best to catch fish. "I shall not give up!" Steve said with determination. He was about to try again until...

 **BOOM**

Steve was startled from the sudden loud nice. Then He noticed people running away from the docks and then he looked at the sea. He saw a huge wave with a ship coming his way.

". . . Uh oh. ."

That was the last thing he said before being hit by the wave. After that it went dark.

.

.

.

"Ugh. . . what happened? Why is it so dark?. . . . . . Why can't I move?"

It took Steve a moment to realize that he was underneath the ship. . Well what was left of it.

"Hm. . . . actually quite comfortable. . . Why is it becoming hot in here?"

Steve saw small embers leaking from above and came to the conclusion that the ship was on fire. He tried blowing the embers out but wasn't working quite well and saw the flames slowly creeping near him. But before they got close the got sucked away.

"Phew. . . that was a close one. .maybe I should get out of her-"

 **"FIREDRAGONS ROAR"**

Steve was instantly engulfed in flames and it felt like he was being roasted alive. When the flames died down he noticed he buried beneath rubble. He was done laying around and pushed the debris off of him. He was greeted by the sight of a bunch of unconscious people presumably thug's by the way they looked. Than he saw 2 people standing across one another. "Excuse me can someone tell me what's going on?"

The pinkhaired one looked at Steve for a moment before asking "Uhhmm. Who are?"

"Oh my name is Steve, I was fishing at the docks but than I got hit by the big wave and than I was underneath the ship for a while and now I'm here" Steve explained.

"Wait you where underneath the ship?! Dude are you okay?"

"AHEM" Steve and Natsu looked to their side to see a very angry looking person glaring at them. "Sorry I'm having a conversation could you wait a minute" Steve said blankly.

Steve turned back to Natsu again. "Anyways, what is your name? I have told you mi-"

" **PROMINENCE THYPHOON"**

Steve was consumed by the spiral of purple flames. "YOU BASTARD! He didn't even do anything!" Natsu roared.

"Talking to me in such a way is a crime of itself. Besides he was just some random fool, I actually did him a favo-" before he could finish his sentence he saw something that blew his mind. Standing there was Steve at the same spot he stood before he got hit by the attack. What surprised him the most was that his armour didn't even receive a scratch. 'How is he still standing!? He should be nothing more than ash!' Bora thought until he made eye contact with him. He saw 2 red glowing eyes giving him the death glare. ' didn't he have white dots before?'

" **That's not very nice of you. . Time to pay"**

Before Bora goy a chance to react he was hit by Steve's fist slamming into his chest. "AGH!" Bora was sent flying through several buildings. ". . . . . .welp. . . That happened" Steve said while he looked at the wrecked house's and shop's. "Hey dude you okay?" He heard someone say behind him. He turned around and saw the same pink haired boy standing there alongside that one blonde lady from the shop and a. . . . Blue cat? Before he had time to answer he heard marching of footsteps in the distance.

"Oh crap! It's the army! We gotta get out of here!"

Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy and shouted to Steve "HEY! Are you coming?!" Steve quickly nodded and they all sprinted away from town.

 **A/N**

 **Welp of they go. Cya on the next one. Whenever that may be.**


End file.
